Mysterious Knight
by vesparuko
Summary: a story about a next arc that happens after the events of Punk Hazard;; the Staw Hats stop on a island discovering its old stories and possibly finding a new nakama? everything's possible when Luffy gets serious also rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1 - A hero appears!

MYSTERIOUS KNIGHT

-chapter I-

The weather is nice and Thousand Sunny is sailing on the sea once again. The crew is in good spirits that they finally can enjoy normal weather after Punk Hazard. They'll never forget that place, in special the weather conditions.

As they sail to their next destination, everyone is busy doing their own things: Usopp and Franky are working at some new weapons, Brook is cleaning his guitar, Chopper is reading a book about new medicine, Zoro is sleeping, at least he tries to, because Luffy keeps talking about food on and on and Nami with Robin are enjoying tea brought by Sanji.

After a while, Usopp observes some things floating on the water. There were barrels and lots of wood pieces together with some pieces from a flag.

"Hey…what happened here?" he asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"Looks like there was some kind of fight between pirates" Nami said. They stare at the floating objects till even more appeared. This time clothes and weapons.

"Maybe they got eaten by a sea creature…" Robin said with a blank expression that shocked others. Soon after that, they saw blood in the water.

"Ugh! Don't tell me Robin's actually right this time!" shivers went through Usopp's body. Hearing his nakama talking about this, Luffy asked cheerfully.

"What?! Fight?! Sea creature!? Where?!" Sanji sighed.

"Look for yourself stupid. Though we don't know for sure it was a sea creature that did this." Something was strange that's for sure. What if the enemy was close? They thought about that but nothing is seen other than the pieces floating on the water.

"Hey Nami, is there an island or something?" Luffy asked her.

"Well if I remember right…there should be one around here" Nami checked her log.

"W-What's that?!" Chopper said shocked. Bodies appeared on the water, together with the rest of the ship, or maybe said what else remained from it. The ship wasn't small either, but something or someone did this for sure.

"Hey…why some of them look different though" Franky wondered as he looked at the wood pieces.

"What do you mean Franky?" Luffy looked at them but he didn't see any differences from the others.

"Uh well, take a closer look at their edges, they aren't exactly broken are they?" Luffy pouted then looked at the wood pieces again. If they weren't broken than what…

"I believe they were cut by someone" Robin decided to help him.

"Oh I see!" at that time Zoro, somehow woke up from his sleep and joined them.

"It was about damn time you wake up idiot"

"Shut up stupid cook" Zoro said sleepily rubbing his eye.

"Anyway…who did this I wonder" Usopp looked everywhere but there was no sign of the enemy or other ship. After a few minutes, an island can finally be seen.

"Look an island!" Nami said pointing forward. At that moment, everyone regain their usual behavior. As they sail closer to the island, Zoro remained silent looking back at the floating objects and bodies on the water. _"Interesting"_ he grinned.

The island they arrived on is pretty lively. Lots of people are working, some carry boxes with fresh fruits and fish and a good smell was coming from one of the bars.

The crew was happy being welcomed by such things. Compared to Punk Hazard this place is really nice.

"All right! Let's find some meat!" Luffy cheerfully ran to where the smell came from.

"Figures…food again" Nami sighed while Usopp and Chopper nodded.

"Anyway, this looks like a nice place to relax and refill our medicine and food stock so take your time." She smiled.

"Of course Nami-Swan! Please do not worry about me I…" little hearts appeared in Sanji's eyes.

"However! If you'll spend too much on useless things…" her happy gaze darkened.

"Yes ma'am!" the rest answer before she could finish her sentence.

At a certain bar Luffy was eating at his own content and by this, it means that he's eating twice as more and fast than a normal person could.

"This island is great! Oh by the way chef, bring me more!" Luffy said as he continued his meal. Everyone here is shocked by his appetite. Then suddenly Zoro came in.

"Oh Zoro! Home come you didn't get lost?" he laughed.

"Hmph, this bar is close to the ship so even I couldn't get lost" he said then he ordered his booze.

"I bet you were just lucky hehe" Luffy liked teasing him because of his bad direction skills. It was always funny to see this face of him.

Zoro rolled his eyes and tasted his booze. It was really good, he thought.

"Good booze huh?" the bartender smiled.

"Even though this is just a small rural town, this booze was brought from the next big island. "The Food Land" is the name of the complex we have a contract with" Luffy continued his meal still listening to what the bartender had to say.

"Years ago, this island used to be robbed and attacked by pirates almost daily but since last year, the incidents have halved and now everyone can work again." He smiled but then realized he talked too much and had other orders to take.

"Oh sorry! Once I remember all these things, I can't stop talking about them." He apologized then he returned to taking orders

"Wow that's great huh?" Luffy barely said with his mouth full. Zoro nodded then he continued drinking. After a while, a man came in and sat at a table were two others were drinking.

"Hey did you hear?"

"About what?"

"You know! People say that Mysterious Knight destroyed the pirate's ship that attacked us a few days ago!"

"Really?!" apparently they talked about the ship that was crut to pieces they saw before arriving here.

"So did anyone saw his face?"

"Sadly no…it seems he left before anyone saw the whole thing."

"Damn! Who is he anyway?" and so they continued their talk. Zoro grinned and went to their table.

"Zoro…?" Luffy looked at him wondering what he is going to do. Once arrived near their table, the men looked at him doubtfully.

"So I heard this mysterious person is dealing with the pirates that cause you trouble." Zoro asked them.

"Uh yeah…there are all kind of rumors about him though we don't know his real name or how he looks" one of them answered, still intimidated by Zoro's gaze.

"I see…so where can I find him?" he actually was intrigued by this "Mysterious Knight"

"I doubt you'll find him today…in special in the middle of the day with so many people here" Zoro nodded and thanked them for answering his questions and the bartender for the booze, then he left.

They remain silent as he watched Zoro leaving.

"Oh don't worry! He's my nakama" Luffy said cheerfully as they gave him a weird look.

Meanwhile at a small library, Chopper and Robin were looking for new books.

"Hey Robin! I took all the books I needed" Chopper said cheerfully as he showed them to her. Robin nodded then smiled back at him and after that they went out of the library.

"This place is so peacefully right Robin?"

"Yes…it sure is"

"Even the birds are happy to see us!" Chopper giggled as he pointed to a certain bird that was flying nearby. Actually that bird was a hawk and Robin wondered what was it doing here in the middle of day.

The hawk was flying above and observing them closely. It was an odd silence till the hawk flew right in front of Robin.

"R-Robin…?" Chopper is confused at what is happening and so is Robin. After a few seconds, the bird flew away leaving the two of them puzzled.

At a souvenir shop where Nami and Brook stopped by. The shop was filled with all kind of things such as mini sculptures, key chains and badges.

"Hmmm what's this?" Nami thought, looking at one of the badges. "Mysterious Knight" was written with big bold letters and behind it was a symbol with two big knives.

"Nami-san look at this!" Brook showed her one of the sculptures of a person who wears a cloak and wields two knives in his hands.

"Who's this "Mysterious Knight"? she asked and the shop owner heard her.

"So you're tourists! Well I'll be more than happy to tell you about him" The woman started telling them the same story Zoro and Luffy heard from the bartender.

"It's like a hero huh?" Nami said looking at the rest of the merchandise.

"Of course! Times were difficult back then but since he appeared everything changed." The shop owner said with gratitude.

"Meow!" suddenly a cat appeared from an opened window. Before it could get closer to them, the cat hissed at Brook.

"I think she is afraid of your costume" apparently the woman thought that Brook was wearing a costume

"Costume? What costu-" before he could finish his sentence, Brook was stopped by Nami.

"Play along stupid! A walking skeleton isn't normal remember?" she warned him and Brook nodded.

"Anyway, we'll be going now, thank you for everything." Nami said as she dragged him out of the shop.

"That was close…we shouldn't let people know we're the straw hat pirates because this place is too quiet for us to make a big fuss here." She sighed. As they left the shop, the cat form earlier slowly followed them till Brook saw it. For some reason this time it wasn't scared of him.

"Awww isn't she cute?" Nami smiled as she went to pet it.

"Indeed Nami-san! I can't believe my eyes though I don't even have eyes ohohohoho!" Brook made his joke as Nami frowned at him. The cat let Nami pet her but then she ran away.

Meanwhile Zoro was walking through the village, though for some reason there were fewer houses.

"Uh where is this road leading to?" he wondered as he kept his way forward. Zoro walks for about 10 more minutes till nothing can be seen than trees.

"A forest? Oh no…" he cursed his bad direction skills. Zoro looks around but it seems he was stuck there. He sighed till he smelled something.

"Smoke? Here?" apparently smoke was coming from somewhere. Zoro decided to follow it deeper into the forest and as he walks, the smoke can be seen from far away. Somehow he managed to get out of the forest and a house appeared in front of him.

It was a relieve for him. Sure it wasn't the way back to the village but it's better than nothing. At that moment Zoro stopped, drawing out his swords. He looks around but no one can be seen.

"You can get out now" he grinned as he took his battle stance. Then a sudden strike almost hit him but Zoro managed to dodge the attack. After that even more attacks were aimed at him but he dodge all of them easily.

"Impressive" Zoro heard a voice but he kept his guard up.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you" a woman appeared on top of the house.

"Oh it's alright now, I just wanted to test you that's all" the woman smiled, taking back her sword.

Zoro looked at her with doubt but seeing her not wanting to fight anymore, he also took back his swords.

"My name is Kana and I live here" she jumped down, pointing at the house.

"Please come in, I'd like to talk with you, sure if you want to" Zoro hesitates for a moment but then he agreed to this. As they walked in, Zoro observes how different this house looked compared to the normal ones. It seemed old and parts of different materials were scattered everywhere.

"Oh I'm sorry for this mess…my husband tend to get carried away with his work but I can't blame him though" she smiled.

"Hey Kana! Help me with these will you?" a voice came from outside.

"Speaking of him…"as Kana went to welcome her husband, Zoro also followed her to meet him. The man carried two gigantic rocks on his back and was breathing hard.

"You should have left one for me you know…" Kana said amused.

"Ha! As if…you always slow me dow-!"before he could finish his sentence, he dropped the rocks and took out his sword glaring at Zoro. "Who are you?!"

"He's just a guest calm down Hayato!"

"No…he's not _just_ a simple guest! Take a better look at one of his swords"

Kana was surprised at her husband's actions but looking at Zoro's swords, she gasped, realizing what Hayato told her.

"Leave!" Hayato shouted while Zoro confused looked at Kana however she refused to meet his gaze. Seeing both of them like this, Zoro decided to leave.

"Hmmph! What the hell just happened?" first of all Kana seemed like a nice person despite the fact she attacked him while Hayato went berserk on him for no reason. Was he jealous or something? Zoro thought about that but then she shakes his head. "No that can't be…he mentioned something about one of my swords but which one? Zoro wondered as he tried to find his way back to the village.

Meanwhile, Luffy finished eating and now he was returning cheerfully to the ship. He saw that Nami, Brook, Chopper, Robin, Usopp and Franky were already there.

"Uh don't tell me you were eating till now?" Nami sighed.

"Yeah! The food is really good here!" Luffy answered tapping his full stomach.

"So did anyone saw Sanji or Zoro?" Usopp asked. For some reason these two haven't returned yet.

"Zoro ordered booze at the same bar where I ate but then he left looking for this "Mysterious Knight". They lookedat Luffy surprised. It seems that everyone heard something about this person today.

"wow so it's like a suuuuper-hero?" Franky was intrigued by him.

"I'd like to meet him! He seems really cool!" Chopper said with excitement which gave Luffy an idea "How about it guys? Let's meet him!"

"No, we don't have time for that. We'll leave as soon as the two idiots return" Nami said determined and Luffy pouted.

"Please Nami! I really want to meet him!" sparkles appeared in his eyes and she looked at him doubtfully. "Well I…" before she could decide, they heard some people shouting about something

"The pirates from earlier have return!"

"They aren't many but they still won't leave!" hearing this, the crew decided to take a look as well. A big crowd already formed in the middle of the village. It seems that two pirates from the ship that was destroyed on the sea, came back and now they are arguing with the rest of the villagers.

"Who was the bastard that destroyed our ship?!" "We didn't do anything to him and he attacked us!"

"He's the hero of this place! He fights everyone who attacks or robs us!"

"Well that's because you won't tell us where the treasure is!"

"And we already told you: there is no treasure on this island!"

"But it has to be! We know it!"

And so the two pirates keep arguing about a hidden treasure but the rest of people insist that there is no such thing here. Luffy and his crew also listened to them and now they're curious about it.

"Treasure?! whe-" Luffy was stopped by Nami before his enthusiasm could cause them trouble.

"Luffy! Keep it down, we don't want to look bad cause we're also pirates…although…I wouldn't mind staying here some more." She grinned, her eyes turning into bellies. The others sighed but Luffy was glad that Nami changed her mind.

Meanwhile, Sanji and Zoro met and started to argue like they always do

"Ha! I bet you got lost all day"

"As if! I was looking for someone"

"In that forest? Yeah right"

"At least I wasn't looking for women till now"

They continued like that till they reached their ship. Thousand Sunny got lively again, everyone enjoying dinner which was made by Sanji.

It was getting late so after everyone ate, they went to sleep. The only one who couldn't was Luffy. For some reason he won't fall asleep so he decided to go for a walk.

Luffy jumped off the ship and looked around. It was chilly but peaceful. He walks for a while, looking at the big starry sky. It's been a while since couldn't sleep. He remembers this happened when he trained with Rayleigh two years ago and how they used to stay up till late talking about all kind of things. Luffy smiles, remembering all the stories he heard from him but even if the training was brutal, Rayleigh was an amazing man and he'll always respect him.

It was quiet till something crashed nearby. Luffy heard it and decided to look around. It was an odd sound, as if a metal hit something.

"Hey! Is someone there?" he asked but no response is given back. Soon after that, footsteps can be heard. Hearing them, Luffy tried to follow them, in order to find out who it was.

"Stop I don't want to fight you…that is if you're not a bad guy." Both of them were running but the person in front of Luffy was really fast.

Luffy was getting tired of this, so he stretched his arms and launched himself right on the person before him. Luffy gets up and apologize "Sorry…I didn't mean to land on you"

The person in front of Luffy is wearing a big cloak which covered the body while the face can't be seen because it was too dark.

"Let me help you" Luffy offered his hand but nothing happened. That person was shaking but managed to get back the weapons where they were dropped from the impact caused by Luffy. Slowly, it gets up, still maintaining a distance between them.

Luffy suddenly remembers something: The hero from this island who wears a cloak and has two knives as weapons…could this be…?

"Wait…you're Mysterious Knight aren't you?" hearing this, the one in front of Luffy stepped back, throwing something on the ground. The small object opened, releasing a gas which affected Luffy's vision. Everything was covered in this gas while the strange person disappeared in it.

"Hey where did you-" at that moment something fast cut through Luffy's skin, leaving a small wound on his right arm. It seems like the mysterious figure passed near him while Luffy remained there not knowing in which direction to go.

After a few seconds, the gas disappeared and something big appeared on the sky. Luffy looked at it, not sure what exactly it was. It looked like a big bird-like creature, caring the person from before.

Without hesitation, they flew away to the next island which was at west from this one.

Luffy sighed. He really wanted to talk with 'Mysterious Knight'. Something about him seemed odd and Luffy was intrigued by this. But even so, he felt like this wasn't the last time they meet.

"Heh maybe next time" he looked at the sky, deciding to return back on the ship.

Far away on a island, two figures landed. Apparently the bird-like creature from before was a human with devil fruit powers. Both of them sighed relieved that Luffy didn't find out about their identity.

"Phew…I didn't expect anyone to be out there at this hour" the guy withdraw his wings, returning to his normal human form.

"But really that was a close one…" the other one caught his breath and took his cloak down, revealing the face.

"…Alexys"


	2. Chapter 2 - A new adventure?

MYSTERIOUS KNIGHT

-chapter II-

"Yeah it's been a while since someone followed me like that…" the mysterious figure from before was in fact, a blonde girl. She sighed again, relieved that the stranger from before didn't find out who she was. However, the guy in front of her wasn't that happy about what happened.

"Alexys you have to be more careful. I'm sure you don't want the people from that village to find out who you truly are" he warned the girl.

"No…I'm sure he wasn't from there…he was a pirate"

"Pirate or not…he almost kicked your ass back there" he mocked her.

"As if! He was a devil fruit user…I don't know what kind of ability that was but it was weird" she pouts and he laughs.

"Right…anyway this is _your_ problem after all so I won't interfere too much. But man why do you even care that much for that stupid village anyway?"

"I already told you and I'm decided to follow my way till I feel I'm ready to move on" she said with determination.

"Heh I'll never understand you" and so, the two of them went in different directions.

The girl walked alone till she found a big rock and sat on it. In front of her was the village she flew from. Even though it's night, a few lights are still visible. She looks at them with nostalgia.

"Just a little longer…Tomoe…"

-THE NEXT DAY-

Everyone woke up, the first being Sanji, Nami, Robin and Franky. The rest slept till Sanji shouted at them to get ready for breakfast.

While they are eating, Usopp saw the little saw on Luffy's arm and asked where he got that from. Luffy laughed saying that it was from Mysterious Knight.

"WHAT!?" everyone was shocked except Luffy who continued to eat as if nothing happened.

"What do you mean by Mysterious Knight? Don't tell me you fought with him!" Nami said and he smiled.

"Nah…well sort of…it wasn't a fight more like a race! I ran after him but someone helped him get away" Luffy explain while still eating. Nami sighed, also telling him not to speak with his mouth full of food.

"But that wound…I thought normal weapons don't affect you Luffy?" Chopper asked worried

"Oh that's right…hehe guess I'll ask him next time we meet!" he smiled then continued to eat as others looked at their captain with doubt, hoping there won't be a next time.

After they ate, Franky asked if he should prepare the ship for leaving or not. Just when Nami was about to say yes, Luffy jumped saying "No! we still have some business here!"

"Luffy, seriously _don't_ tell me you still want to meet that Knight person…"

"Of course! Why are you still asking that, didn't you guys believe me hehe" he laughed but little does he know that his crew didn't really believed him. They knew how easily distracted was Luffy so they hoped he'll forget about it after a while but this time something was different.

"Well if Luffy still wants to stay here for a while I think I have some business here too" Zoro agreed with Luffy, in fact he was somewhat happy that he decided to stay here some more. Zoro remembers the strange woman and man he met near that forest, so he wants to repay them a visit.

"What? You too Zoro?!" to Nami's despair, nothing could stop her captain to change his mind and even his first mate. The others sighed in defeat but Robin smiled seeing Luffy and Zoro so determinate.

"So what are we going to do now?" Usopp asked.

"Well since we can't stop these two, guess we'll have to stay here for a few more days" Nami glared at Luffy and Zoro.

"Alright! I'll go to find more about Mysterious Knight!"

"And I'll go to revisit a certain woman I met yesterday" they explained to the crew and they didn't seem to have anything against that, other than Sanji who turned a little pale.

"You? With a woman?! I don't believe it!"

"She invited me in her house but something happened and I had to leave" Zoro said with a blank expression.

There was this awkward silence between all of them till they burst out shouting "WHAT?!"

Zoro said it was no big deal and that they shouldn't make a big fuss over it.

"No way! A lady invited you in her house and you just left…just like that!? What if she was in trouble! What if she needed help!?"

"L-Lady? I don't think that's the right word for –" before Zoro could finish that sentence, Sanji interrupted him.

"That's it, I'm going there too! Just try to remember the way, you stupid marimo" and so, he dragged Zoro after him towards the village.

The crew remained silent as they watched Sanji and Zoro arguing. The only ones who were still amused by this were Luffy and Robin.

"Ugh, what's up with this village?" Nami sighed as Robin patted her back saying that, at least, the two of them were in high spirits.

"Well I'll go now too, take care guys!" Luffy jumped off Sunny and waved at them.

Luffy wondered around the village looking for Mysterious Knight. He remembers his "race" with him from last night and grins like looking at the small wound that was on his arm.

"I'll find him for sure." He didn't know what was so interesting about this person. It felt like déjà-vu, as if he already met him somewhere before. But where? He wondered. Luffy decided to ask him that when they'll meet again.

Meanwhile, Zoro tried to remember the right way to Kana's house.

"So…is she beautiful?" Sanji asked somewhat embarrassed.

"Stop asking such things…and just so you know she's not exactly what you thi –"

"You want to keep her for yourself! What if you barged in her house huh!"

Zoro frowned. Seriously what the heck is WRONG with this guys. He couldn't even finish the most important part of the subject cause Sanji keeps accusing him of such acts! Sure, Zoro was a pirate, but he'd never do such things that Sanji imagined.

"Wait…is this the same rock we saw thirty minutes ago?" the two of them stopped and looked around.

"DON' .ME."

"Hmmm maybe it was the other way…"

"DON' . .IDIOT!" and so, they started to argue again…

Luffy walked for an hour which seemed like an eternity for him. And yet, no sign of the person he was looking for. He wondered where could he found a person like that. Well if there was someone else looking for Luffy, he'd be found in a restaurant, bar or any place with good food.

"But what does _he_ like?" Luffy pouts.

Luffy knew nothing about Mysterious Knight, let alone his hobbies and favorite things.

He was a hero for the people of this village, they loved and appreciate him.

"_Heroes are really cool"_ Luffy thought. A hero in his crew would be great too, he smiled at that thought.

As he was walking to find more clues, he heard the scream of a woman. "Help! My money got stolen!". Luffy went straight to her and asked how the thief looked like. He had a black cap and sun glasses but other than that he looked pretty normal and mistook him for a customer.

"He went that way but I doubt you'll catch him…" Luffy smiled and told the woman to star calm till he'll return with all her money. She seemed confused but before she could say anything, Luffy already ran after the thief.

He ran after him till he arrived at the outskirts of the village.

"Did I lost him?" Luffy wondered.

"Hands up! You shouldn't have followed me you idiot." Apparently, the thief was hiding nearby to catch him with his guard down.

Luffy grinned "So there you are…" and in less then 5 mins he kicked his ass and took all the money back. Luffy smiled and went to return it to its owner but little did he knew that a certain bird watched him carefully.

The woman was surprised but relieved to have her money back.

"T-Thank you…but could you be Mysterious Knight?" a few more people gathered around them.

"Nope! I'm Luffy! The man who's going to be the next Pirate King!" and soon after he said that, Luffy ran away to continue what he started, leaving the confused people behind.

"I swear that I'll NEVER ever let you lead the way…you're hopeless!" Sanji said annoyed, getting tired from walking so much in this damn forest.

"Oh stop complaining! Look we're finally here!" Zoro pointed to the house in front of them. After walking in circles so long, both of them were relieved for reaching the house.

"A-Alright! Now where's the beautiful lady!?" Sanji was still tired but even so, he couldn't rest when a woman needed help, he thought.

"Ok listen, for the who knows what time, this house isn't owned by a simple lady alright!?" just when Sanji could reply to this, they heard a voice: "Oh I'm glad you're back. Sorry for what happened yesterday."

And so, in front of them appeared Kana, the woman Zoro met yesterday. He said that it's alright while Sanji remained silent. Kana wasn't what he imagined but she definitely was pretty. She looked about Robin's age or maybe just a little older than her but still, Sanji was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well this is what I tried to tell you."

"Ugh shut up!"

"Is something wrong?" Kana asked.

"Nah, this idiot thought you were some helpless lady in danger and that's why you let me in your house." Before Zoro finished saying that, Sanji tried to kick him but he dodged it fast.

"Oh I see, well I was intrigued by your friend swordsman skills, that's all." She smiled gently while looking at Sanji.

Zoro was glad to hear that. Sanji hated to admit it but in the end he apologized to Zoro for doubt him and not listening to what he had to say. "Ha! What a day!" it was a rare thing for Sanji to apologize like that, Zoro thought and almost laughed seeing Sanji's current expression. He wanted to kick Zoro again but Kana interrupted them.

"How about I offer you two something to drink? You look really tired" she said a bit worried. Sanji and Zoro flinched. They didn't want Kana to know how they got lost, so they told her everything was alright, but still agreed to have a drink inside her house.

They also introduced themselves but without saying they're pirates, especially part of Luffy's crew.

"So are you two pirates?" she asked them calmly and they flinched again. Both of them remembered Nami's words about not telling who they truly are because most people in this village are afraid of pirates.

"It's alright. I don't have anything against pirates because…" Kana hesitated but then she continued smiling "years ago I was one too."

This surprised Zoro but Sanji almost dropped his drink. Kana? A pirate? Something about her was different that's for sure but still, a former pirate? It was a surprise, maybe because she had a certain gentleness in her eyes, Sanji thought.

"My crew was called the Cross Pirates and I was the captain, together with my husband but we weren't married back then." She said with nostalgia. Zoro and Sanji continued their drink but carefully listen to her.

"Even though we were so different, we loved being a pirate and fight with our swords. They were and still are our pride and joy." Zoro remembered how she first tested him when they met. Kana was no novice, he knew that.

"I gave up when I turned 25 but it was fun while it lasted." Seeing them so quiet, Kana apologize for talking so much about her past. Compared to her, they were still young and didn't need to hear old stories like that. Also to change the subject, she asked them why they stopped on this island.

"We wanted to leave but our captain is still looking for someone…Mysterious Knight, do you know him?" Zoro asked, hoping she would know this person. Kana looked at them with doubt but then she sighed. "Yeah I know that person…everyone here does but you should stop looking for him because he's not what he looks like."

"Huh? I thought he was a hero for the people of this village."

"I don't think that's a good way to describe him but of course I respect for protecting us."

"So do you know what kind of person he is?"

"I can't say that I don't…he used to live here but he did something he shouldn't have and now he's just atoning for his old mistake." Both Sanji and Zoro were getting more curious to hear about Mysterious Knight. Sure he was a hero for many people but other than that no one truly knew who he was. Except for Kana…was there a connection between these two? And what was his mistake?

"He doesn't live here anymore and just comes here when pirates are causing trouble. He moved about three years ago on the island nearby." Sanji and Zoro thought about how Luffy is searching for this person but it was in vain. They'll tell him once the two of them will return to Sunny.

"If you'll excuse us ma'am but we have to leave. Thank you for your hospitality." Sanji said, regaining his normal "gentleman" self. They said goodbye and just when they left her house, Kana said to them: "If you'll ever meet him…tell him to leave Tomoe and come back here." They didn't really understood what she meant but they'll keep this promise.

Just when they almost reached Sunny, a cat got in Sanji and Zoro's way. It was white with a few brown spots on it, apparently it was the same cat, Nami and Brook saw at that shop. The cat is currently looking at them without being afraid. In fact she slowly made its way near Sanji's feet.

"Aw you're such a cutie." Sanji smiled, petting the cat on its head. The cat purred liking this feeling. Being near it, Sanji observed a small wound on its right eye but even with it, the cat seemed to have no problem with sight. Sanji thought it was similar to the one Zoro had.

"You know this cat looks somewhat like you…but nah it's much more cute than you'll ever be." Sanji said blankly. Zoro gave him a weird look but then he stopped with a shocked expression "Wait! I forgot to asked her about what she and her husband saw in my swords!" at that moment the cat got scared and ran away.

Sanji rolled his eyes saying that it was Zoro's problem and not his. It was getting late and Zoro sighed. Well maybe if he'll have another chance she'll ask Kana why her husband reacted so weird at the sight of his swords.

"So he really isn't here…" Luffy pouts looking at the sky. The day passed pretty fast and Luffy only learned what he already knew about Mysterious Knight: he doesn't live here and only appears when pirates are causing trouble for the villagers.

"This feeling!" Luffy suddenly stopped and looked around. A strange feeling overwhelmed him. He tried to follow where this feeling was coming from but for some reason he felt as if the source wasn't close.

As he walks towards Sunny, the strange feeling came once again. At the same time, Luffy saw an island far away.

"I see, so that's where you are hiding." Luffy looked at the island in front of him and smiled. That's where the source of this weird feeling came from. He was sure of this and hoped that maybe that's where Mysterious Knight was living too.

The crew already was waiting on the ship for Luffy's return. He told his crew that he didn't find the guy he was looking for. He seemed really disappointed by that but then Sanji and Zoro told him everything they learned from Kana.

"wow really?! So the strange feeling really came from that island!" Luffy was glad to hear that.

"But Luffy, is it really a good thing for us to look after that person? I mean the story about his past doesn't sound good to me." Usopp said with doubt but it seems he wasn't the only one who thought like that.

"I always decided. Tomorrow I'll go on that island and look for him. You guys can wait on the ship if you want." His crew was still thinking, except for Sanji and Zoro who agreed to go with their captain tomorrow.

Luffy told his other nakama that they can change their mind if they want but he'll go there for sure. And the look on Luffy's face said it all: 100% determination.

"As if we can leave you like that…fine we'll go there too." Luffy smiled and thanked his nakama. Nami asked them why was he acting so strange about a person he just met yesterday.

"I feel like I have to go there no matter what. It's weird but I felt like I met him before…at least that's why I think." His nakama wondered who was this person and if Luffy truly met him, why would he show up right now? They didn't think it was someone from Punk Hazard since they recently left it. Well they decided to think more about this tomorrow.

Meanwhile, on the island that was nearby, a silhouette covered by a cloak was training at the shore.

"Still talking with yourself nyan~?"

"Rika…leave me alone."

"Oh I see how it is well nya…I guess I won't tell you who I met today in that stupid village of yours~."

The one who was training immediately turned its back to the other person, taking the cloak down, relieving the face. From the shadows, a woman stepped forward with her claws which shined in the light.

"Someone new showed up? Tell me who!"

"Nya~ I think you forgot the special word dear Alexys~" she giggled and the other one sighed.

"Rika please…tell me who you met today…"

"Well that's better nya~" the cat-like girl came closer which a weird grin on her face. "It seems you'll have company sooner or later."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me the villagers are looking for me here!"

"Nya~ even better~ pirates are really curious about you but not ordinary ones." This sounded like a warning, Alexys thought. She asked Rika what she meant by that and her grin becomes even wider.

"Well I could be wrong but from what Shin told me, it looks like the straw hat pirates." Alexys didn't recognize them at first since news are spread pretty slowly around these parts and she reads the newspaper only when she's in the mood to. However she knew them from somewhere…and that's when she remembered them, as being a one hell of a crew who caused a lot of problems at Enies Lobby, Impel Down, Marine Headquarters and other places too. They were too crazy for their own good, Alexys thought.

Rika asked her what she's going to do about that and Alexys rolled her eyes saying that she didn't care about them.

"Oh really? I thought you wanted to meet Zoro nya~?" the cat-like girl said someone annoyed by Alexys' lack of enthusiasm. She almost got annoyed but at that moment Alexys flinched.

"Wait…that's right! Zoro is in that crew! I totally forgot about that!" Rika tried to understood if she was happy or not but the news. Alexys was a strange person, she thought. "No way Rika did you met Zoro?!"

"Eh I don't know what's so special about him but yeah, green hair, a scar on his eye that looked similar to mine but no offence I look better with one than him nya~ aaaaand three katanas." Rika yawned. Looks like both of them changed personalities, Rika was now the bored one while Alexys the curious.

"I can't believe it! Finally I get to meet someone like him." Alexys smiled. This surprised Rika. Once again she thought that Alexys was a very odd person. It was quite rare to see her acting like this…all happy and…what was this other thing…nostalgia? _"What's gotten into you Al?"_ Rika wondered but then she grins again and asked Alexys if she was interested in Zoro. She didn't even hesitate and give "yep" as answer.

There was an awkward silence between them till Rika started to laugh. Alexys blinks a few times but then she understood what Rika meant by "interested".

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" a faint blush appeared on her face but Rika didn't stop laughing. She loved to leave people but Alexys was so easy to fool sometimes.

"YOU STUPID CAT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" after a while Rika stopped and whipped her tears. It's been a while since she saw this side of Alexys. It was cute but funny too.

"I know, I know geez, I wanted to tease you a little~" she giggle again but Alexys was not amused.

"It's about stupid Tomoe isn't it? but what has he in common with her nya?" Rika asked curiously. Alexys gave her a cold glare saying that Tomoe wasn't stupid and that she hopes that Zoro will have some answers to some of her questions, that's all. Rika sighed, wondering what Alexys was thinking to do. After all, this Zoro was a pirate and above that he was a member of the straw hat pirates. They could cause a lot of problems, Rika thought.

"Nyanyway, they should be around here tomorrow I think…you should be careful especially since the Boss will come back in a week or so." Alexys nodded and thanked Rika for everything she told her. Both of them talked some more till night fall.

"_You heard that Tomoe? This might be our chance…" _

So here is the second chapter! I know things are pretty confusing right now, especially with the whole "Mysterious Knight" thing (as you can see it's a SHE not a HE but no one truly knows that except for a few people) but I have lots of good ideas for this story so tell me what you think so far? Also just so you know English isn't my mother tongue but I still tried my best!


End file.
